What A Girl Wants
by rogue mystique
Summary: Poor Legolas is stuck with gothic gal Sirabi OC from da 21ST century! Who will kill who first? R&R Please dont flame.
1. To escape

What A Girl Wants

Chapter One.

    Twenty-year-old Sirabi Moon ran like lightening up the stairs and sat in front of her vanity and let silent tears roll down her reddening cheeks.

    Downstairs, the angry, loud shouts of her parents could be heard. It had been like this for months now, Sirabi's parents would start to fight and Sirabi would run to the concealment of her room. Tonight the shouts refused to cease so the sobs of Sirabi continued for many hours.

    Sirabi would have moved away from her home long ago if her father was not here but he forbid her leaving and beat her red whenever she brought up the topic of leaving.

    After a while, the screaming downstairs stopped. Sirabi looked up and winced at her appearance, her long, raven black hair was soaked with her salty tears and her normally mysterious deep brown eyes now showed clear sadness. They also bore the red puffiness of someone who had been crying.

    Sirabi sighed shakily and stood up, she was going out and she wasn't planning on telling her parents, like they would care anyway. 

    She grabbed her baggy black rucksack and hauled on her ankle length black leather jacket. Smoothing out her long baggy black jeans, Sirabi quickly set off into the dark, moonless night.

**~~**

    Sirabi headed straight for the forest behind her house. She had to think, to let her tears dry and be forgotten.

    Oh how she longed for a better life! A life where no one would poke fun at her because she wore dark clothes, a life where parents did not fight but loved their children. Where was that life? When would it come to her?

    Sirabi sat down underneath a large oak tree and closed her eyes. She felt no fear, the forest was her friend and she had grown up in its leafy branches and secluded hideaways. A light breeze fanned Sirabi's raven hair and she sighed contentedly. 

    "I hear your plea, come to the peace and live in love…" A heavenly voice called from all around Sirabi but she merely rolled over in her unexpected sleep.

**~~**

    Waking up in a shaking fit, Sirabi leapt to her feet and cried out in horror. She had not meant to fall asleep and she feared the beating her father would give her for being away all night. Sirabi looked around in fear.

    She was in an unknown place, large trees surrounded her and delicate yellow flowers drifted over her clothes. Mossy rocks lay before her feet and the sound of a river was close by. Sirabi shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

    "Where the hell am I?" It was one of the few times Sirabi chose to spoke.

"Lothlorien." A deep, masculine voice answered smoothly.

    Sirabi spun around and came face to face with an arrow. She yelled loudly and fell to the ground, flat on her butt. The arrow never stopped staring in her face.

    "What business have you here mortal? How did you enter here? Where are you from? What is your name?"  The man behind the arrow demanded.

Sirabi, remembering a line from her favourite movies The Lord Of The Rings, smiled discreetly, in spite of having a deadly arrow staring her in the face.

    "Give me your name horse master and I'll give you mine." Sirabi muttered.

    The man, shocked to hear these familiar words, lowered his bow and arrow, giving Sirabi a clear view of him.

    He had long blonde hair and strong features. Sapphire blue eyes scrutinized her body quickly before matching the glare of Sirabi's own brown ones. His clothing was strange, a green tunic and brown trousers, with light footwear. The strangest thing however, was his pointed ears and bow and arrow. Beautiful though the bow was, it scared the hell out of Sirabi and suddenly she felt very small in her baggy black jeans, black leather jacket, black trainers and purple t-shirt with a picture of a black skull on it.

    The man sighed.

    "I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm in Mirkwood, now young lady, whom are you?" Legolas glared strongly at Sirabi.

"S…Sirabi Moon… from… from Scotland." Sirabi was stunned.

    This was Legolas, THE Legolas that ever damn teenage girl in the world longed to meet. And here he was, standing before her, once again pointing an arrow at her heart but Legolas nonetheless. Sirabi, however, was not one of these lovesick teenagers. She could not see what was so special about the Elf Legolas. 

    "I have not heard of this… _Scotland._ Friend or foe?" Legolas lowered his bow slightly.

"Friend duh… but if you don't put that bloody arrow away I'll be your enemy in a minute!" Sirabi rolled her eyes.

    Legolas dropped the arrow once again and narrowed his keen eyes. 

"Come with me, I am sure Lady Galadriel will be curious as to who you are." Legolas grabbed Sirabi's arm and roughly lifted her up, his arrow back in its quiver and his bow in his remaining hand. Sirabi yanked her arm away and scowled.

    Legolas scowled back and walked away.

    Sirabi considered staying where she was but hey, she was curious. Lothlorien was her favourite place in the books of J.R.R Tolkien so she trotted behind the fast moving Elf, pulling faces behind his back and trying to see what made all the other girls swoon so much.

**~~**

    Lady Galadriel looked up from her mirror and smiled gently.

"So she has come. Glad am I for this child was so unhappy in her hate filled home. Though I must question the decision to send Legolas out to look for the girl?" Galadriel turned slowly to face a good friend of hers. King Thranduil, ruler of Mirkwood and father of Legolas.

    "My dear friend, since Gimli left to go the mines he so dearly missed and Aragorn stayed in Gondor to reign as King, my son has been rather lonely. Though I must question you my Lady," Thranduil looked up somewhat shyly, "why did you not tell Legolas he was searching for a girl?" 

    "Great things happen with those who know nothing of what they are doing." Galadriel said mysteriously while turning away and walking to the gates of Lothlorien to greet Legolas and his cheery companion, Sirabi.

    "Yes, but how long until this girl either kills my son or breaks his heart?" Thranduil bowed his head in thought. Then he nodded his head slowly and went to follow Galadriel.


	2. Legolas can fix CDs!

Rogue mystique: This is AFTER the Lord Of The Rings, just so you all know! :) I'll try to make my chappy's longer but no promises! Cheers Mia, gothic gals are always cool in middle earth, that's why I made her a Goth!

**~~**

Chapter two

    Legolas sighed hopelessly and spun around. The girl behind him was smiling innocently while rummaging through a black rucksack, obviously looking for something.

    "What are you doing?" Legolas snapped, this girl was strangely intimidating and he did not care for the fact that she wore mostly black. The girl dropped her innocent facade.

    "Looking for my Walkman, I'm sure it was in here..." Sirabi muttered.

"Walkman?" Legolas shook his head and continued walking.

    After a few seconds, a faint sound of music drifted into Legolas's sharp ears.

"What is that?" He demanded while facing Sirabi again.

    She clearly could not hear him for she was humming away to the music of Nickelback, her earphones planted firmly in her ears. Legolas listened in interest as they continued walking; Sirabi had started to sing softly.

Never made it as a wise girl,

Couldn't cut it as a poor girl stealin'

Tired of living like a blind gal,

I'm sick of sight without a sense of hearing.

And this is how, you remind me

Of what I really am,

This is how you remind me 

Of what I really am...

    Sirabi stopped singing when she noticed Legolas smiling.

"What? I was just singing." Sirabi blushed at being caught singing.

"Very well, if you wish to be so bratty." Legolas muttered.

"Bite me Elf boy." Sirabi growled.

    Legolas dropped his smile and stopped walking; he was strongly reminded of Gimli before they were friends. Sirabi switched off her music as she gazed in wonder at the Lothlorien gates and the city beyond before her.

    "It's so... beautiful..." She said shyly, Legolas smiled once more.

"Yes, it is not my home but I dearly love it."

"Yes, you live in Mirkwood...Haldir lives here," Sirabi clapped a hand over her mouth. Legolas instantly strung his bow and faced Sirabi.

"How do you know of Haldir of Lorien?" He asked sharply.

    "Oh get a grip Legolas, I know a lot of things about you, Aragorn and Gimli." With that Sirabi boldly pushed Legolas's bow out of the way, he simply gaped. 

    Legolas growled threateningly but stopped when he saw Lady Galadriel and his father King Thranduil waiting for him.

    "So you found our morbid visitor Legolas Greenleaf?" Galadriel smiled gently.

    Sirabi was stunned, Galadriel was beautiful, a veil of golden hair fell down her back and icy blue eyes held power and wisdom. King Thranduil looked much like Legolas, tall and fair, with long silvery blonde hair and smiling blue eyes. Though Legolas's eyes did not smile.

    "My Lady, you knew I would find her?" Legolas bowed deeply and Sirabi followed suit, she wasn't stupid, she knew who to respect.

"Of course, I called the child here, she was lonely and so terribly afraid of her home." Galadriel smiled sympathetically at Sirabi who blushed deeply.

    "My lady, I cannot say how grateful I am for you bringing me here. Though I am not sure... if this is real..." Sirabi felt tears come to her brown eyes.

    Galadriel took the hand of Sirabi and guided her into Lothlorien. Thranduil and Legolas followed with confused looks upon their faces.

**~~**

    Sirabi gazed at the beautiful halls, trees and the fair folk of Lothlorien. How she had dreamed of coming here, not to meet Legolas, but to simply see the beautiful place.

    All four of them were in a large white room, large windows brought through the rays of the sunset and a silence hung over everyone.

    "You were troubled in your home." Galadriel said softly.

Sirabi raised her eyebrows, "I'll say..." she muttered. She raised her voice slightly.

    "My father would... he would..." Sirabi collapsed into tears, distressing Legolas greatly. He did not like to see mortals cry.

"Ah! Please, make her stop!" Legolas pleaded.

    "Take her to her room Legolas, clearly she is not ready to tell us of her troubles." Galadriel sighed lightly. Legolas scowled and nudged Sirabi.

"Well I do not know what to do!" Legolas said as Thranduil glowered.

    Legolas sighed and took Sirabi's arm, he pulled her to a room across the hall from his, and he pushed her in and followed.

    "Please, stop crying, I do not like to see someone cry." Legolas asked sharply.

"Well I can't help it if my father abused my mother and I, or if he would beat our bodies blue if one pillow was out of place!" Sirabi wailed, collapsing onto her bed.

    Legolas gazed in pity and gingerly sat next to the sobbing lady. He hesitated for a moment, he had never come across a crying lady, so he simply rested a hand on Sirabi's shoulder. After a minute of Legolas whispering Elvish words to calm Sirabi down, she ceased and curled into a ball.

    "I will be back when you have rested... please do not be sad..." Legolas muttered softly while leaving the room.

    He shook his head and rested against the door, who was this lady? Why did she dress so strangely? Why was she so damn stubborn? 

    Deciding he could not answer these questions, Legolas went into his room, waiting for Sirabi to finish resting. She was tiring.

**~~**

    Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil sat on a small hill just inside Lothlorien. They were discussing Legolas and Sirabi.

    "Her clothes, what will we do about that?" Thranduil asked softly.

"We will give her a maid and hope for the best. You are aware of our visitors arriving in a few days?" Galadriel smiled as if she was holding a secret.

"Whom?"

    "Why King Aragorn, Gimli and Lady Arwen of course." Galadriel said calmly.

"Legolas will be pleased, his only company is the girl and he hates her." Thranduil laughed.

"Not for long I can assure you." And with that, Galadriel got up and left. "She's upset."

    "What?" Thranduil questioned.

    Galadriel waited for a second and a high-pitched scream ripped through the air.

"It is Sirabi, come, we will aid her." Galadriel said calmly.

    Thranduil shook his head and both he and Galadriel made their way to Sirabi's room.

**~~**

    "What the hell did you do?" Sirabi screamed.

    In front of her were two Elven maids, going through her bag and taking out some items, they looked up, shocked as Sirabi screamed.

"Leave my stuff alone!" Sirabi shrieked, grabbing her bag forcefully.

    Legolas ran in, his hair slightly disheveled.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"They were going through my stuff and… oh god, please tell me you didn't…" Sirabi picked up a C.D, or, the remains of a C.D. It was The Rasmus, her favourite band, and now it was snapped in half.  

    "Oh miss! We are sorry! We did not know that had happened." One of the maidens cried. Sirabi sighed and slumped to the ground.

"I hate Elves, oh god I hate Elves…" She muttered.

    Legolas simply stared at her. Sirabi looked up, watching the maids leave. She then looked at Legolas's shocked expression.

    "Yeah, that's right. I hate Elves, you aren't perfect, you're so freaking arrogant!" Sirabi stood up, "God why won't _you _just leave me alone!" She screamed at Legolas.

    As Sirabi ran away, she couldn't help but wonder if that look in Legolas's eyes had been… hurt? 

**~~**

    Legolas watched her leave, and then he stooped down and picked up the broken disc. He fingered it lightly and muttered some soft Elvish words. The disc formed together and was unbroken again; he hoped this would please the lost girl.

**~~**

Rogue mystique: aaw, Legolas did something nice! By da way, I love Legolas and he will be nicer so don't worry! More coming soon!


	3. Guess who?

Rogue mystique: ooh! Evil elves! Poor Sirabi… the Rasmus rule! I don't own LOTR but I do own Sirabi. Nor do I own Evanescence or their song, Hello. I don't own the Rasmus either and *sigh* I don't own Nickelback… (Starts sobbing uncontrollably) now I need lots of reviews to make me happy again! **~~** Chapter Three 

    Dozens of unknown Elves slowly backed away from the furious mortal girl Sirabi. Her eyes were ablaze in anger and by her side she clenched her fists. At first escaping to Middle Earth had seemed so wonderful, and with the Elves everything seemed to be falling into place. Well, not anymore! Bloody Legolas had to follow her everywhere.

    Sirabi stormed down the graceful halls of Lothlorien, her feet pounding and her normally pleasant face clouded in anger. Not a happy Goth.

"So arrogant, can't keep their perfect noses out of their own business!" Sirabi stepped outside and sighed. Her favourite band The Rasmus, and now she wouldn't be able to listen to them ever again if she stayed here.

    Sirabi sat next to a small lake and cupped her face in her hands, her raven black hair tumbling over her chocolate brown eyes. She wondered how her mother was doing, all alone in the god-forsaken hands of her father. A surge of guilt wrapped around Sirabi. She had left her Mum in danger. No doubt her father would blame her Mum for Sirabi's disappearance. Tears threatened to spill but Sirabi held them in.

"I am sorry Mum, stay safe…" The clouds she spoke to gave no response.

    "Maybe a song will cheer me up…" Sirabi mumbled.

She crossed her legs, feeling very dirty in her unchanged clothes, and closed her eyes, thinking of a song to sing. Deciding on one, Sirabi gazed upon the crystal clear water and opened her mouth,

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you

Someone to talk to

Hello.

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday.

    Sirabi bowed her head and breathed in the clear air, unaware of three pairs of eyes watching her. All she was aware of was the gnawing guilt inside of her. 

**~~**

    "Wait till Legolas finds out we're early." Gimli the dwarf snickered.

King Aragorn and Queen Arwen shook their heads as they continued to ride up the grassy hills of Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil had already greeted the trio but they still had to find Legolas. They had arrived early, as a surprise for Legolas, though they wondered why he was not in his beloved Greenwood.

    A sweet singing voice entered their hearing.

"That is no song I have heard before." Arwen said lightly and Aragorn nodded.

"It's so sad…" Gimli commented.

"It is coming from over by the lake, let's see whom it is." Aragorn said.

    Gimli grunted, impatient to find his friend but he followed his other friends slowly. 

    They dismounted their horses and walked over. A mortal girl in strange clothes with long raven black sat with her head bowed. She had finished her gloomy song and stood up.

    Arwen walked forward and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder; she spun around, an angry look on her pretty features. The look soon passed.

"Sorry, I thought you were Legolas." The woman said apologetically.

"Not quite, I am Arwen. This here is my husband Aragorn and this charming young dwarf is Gimli." Arwen smiled in a friendly fashion.

    "I am Sirabi Moon." Sirabi curtsied lightly.

"You look funny." Gimli blurted.

    Aragorn kicked him but Sirabi just smiled. She was wearing the same clothes as before and no doubt her black eyeliner and black mascara still remained. She was a Goth after all.

    "You don't look so good yourself." Sirabi said cheekily.

Arwen and Aragorn laughed heartily but Gimli just sulked.

"I am only kidding! You look very noble. Nice axe." Sirabi knew this would make Gimli happy. And it did.

    "Sirabi!" Legolas came running down from the trees of Lothlorien.

Sirabi groaned as he came to her, she lost her smile and her usual glower came back. He grabbed her arms.

"Where were you? Don't run away again!" He scolded.

"Yeah, like you'd care…" Sirabi whispered.

    Legolas let go of her with a hurt look on his handsome face.

"You are a guest here and obviously you are important to Lady Galadriel so I won't allow you to be hurt!" Legolas said firmly.

    Sirabi was doubtful; she hated this stuck up prince.

 "Will you not greet your friends Legolas Greenleaf?" Gimli grunted from behind.

    Legolas turned to them and smiled greatly, trying not to show the evident shock on his Elven features. Hugs and greetings were passed around and Sirabi sighed loudly.

"Let us go for food, you must be hungry." Legolas said directly to Gimli, he was always hungry. Sirabi faltered in her steps.

    "I have to get changed. I look funny." Sirabi shot a glare to a blushing Gimli.

    Legolas watched her go, his face showing confusion.

"You like her?" Arwen guessed.

    Legolas did not answer, merely guided them to the dining hall.

**~~**

    "No." Sirabi said firmly.

"But my Lady! Lady Galadriel requested you wear this!" Sirabi's maid and new friend Nianda protested. She was holding up a beautiful silver and green dress made of the softest silk. It was stunning, just not Sirabi's style.

"Well Lady Galadriel can stuff this dress…"

"Is there a problem?" Galadriel herself interrupted Sirabi. 

    Nianda curtsied and left the room in a hurry, glad to be out of Sirabi's current mood swing.

"I won't wear it my Lady." Sirabi pointed at the dress.

"Please, just for tonight, tomorrow you may wear trousers if you please." Galadriel looked tired.

"Ugh! Fine! But only because you brought me here." Sirabi smiled.

    "Thank you. This is an important night. No doubt you have met our visitors?" 

Sirabi nodded. Arwen and her had become fast friends; Aragorn was rather quiet and Gimli… well… Gimli was just plain hilarious.

     "Also, King Thranduil and Prince Legolas are leaving in a week so they are saying their goodbyes." Galadriel slyly watched Sirabi's reaction.

    Sirabi froze. Sure she hated Legolas but he was the only person besides Galadriel she really knew. Sirabi shielded her disappointment and looked at the dress. It just didn't fit in with her gothic way.

"I will leave you to get ready. Please be down in the hall by sunset." Galadriel made to leave.

    "Lady Galadriel? Why did you bring me here?" Sirabi asked suddenly.

"I can't bear to see a mortal in pain. Especially one as young as yourself." Galadriel answered.

"There are thousands of people younger than me in worse pain. Why not save them?"

"You have a destiny here my friend." Galadriel left after that.

    Sirabi shrugged and washed herself quickly and changed into the dress without much difficulty. Then she sat in front the vanity and sighed, no gothic make-up tonight.

**~~**

    Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli all sat on a balcony overlooking the forest below.

"That girl is strange." Aragorn said slowly.

"Yes, but Lady Galadriel brought her here for a reason." Legolas answered.

"I don't think, the girl was upset, is a good reason to bring someone from a different world here Master Legolas." Gimli said gruffly.

    Legolas sighed, he now regretted telling Gimli what Galadriel had only just told him not that long ago. Sirabi came from another world.

    "I fear that the Lady of the Wood is hiding something from me." Legolas sighed. "Come, we must ready ourselves for the party."

"Will there be wine?" Gimli asked, his face lighting up.

**~~**

Rogue mystique: trust Gimli… yay! There's a party next!


	4. Dancing and acting different

Rogue mystique: (singing) I'm in the mood, for dancin' romancin'! (Stops singing cuz people are throwing things) okay okay! Heres your freaking story! The Story id back! 

I don't own LOTR I do own Sirabi and Nianda. They're mine, all mine MWAHAHAHAH! Sorry…

**~~** Chapter Four 

    Sirabi stood in front of her full-length mirror and simply stared. She found herself actually quite pretty. The floor-length silver skirt fell gracefully over her legs and silver bodice with intricate green flower embroidery fitted her perfectly. The sleeves went down to her wrists and were just plain silver. Plain silver slipper like shoes graced her feet.

    After a few minutes of trying to do her make up, her friend and maid Nianda had aided Sirabi so she looked better now. The make up was light, one coat of lip-gloss and some mascara, pure and simple. Sirabi's hair was half up and half down, all in loose black curls that fell over her shoulders.

"I'm so different…" Sirabi whispered.

    She was right, usually Sirabi wore black trousers and purple tops and her hair was always poker straight. The only make up she usually wore was black eyeliner, mascara and lipstick, of which she had forgotten.

    "Sirabi? You have to go now." Nianda pulled on her arm.

"Oh! Okay…" Sirabi was nervous.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure Prince Legolas will notice you…" Nianda said slyly.

    Before Sirabi could snap back, Nianda was gone. Sirabi smiled once more in the mirror and made her way down to the hall, maybe Legolas would notice her...

    Lady Galadriel sat in the top table. There was an empty seat next to her and she signalled for Sirabi to sit in it. Sirabi was shocked, Lady Galadriel was a very powerful and respected Elf while Sirabi was just a mere mortal.

    Sirabi sat and smiled graciously at Galadriel who smiled back. Soon all of the other Elves had joined them. Sirabi looked for Legolas and saw him making his way over to her. He was wearing the same silver tunic he had at the end of The Return Of The King. Sirabi had to admit, he looked _quite _nice.

    He sat next to Sirabi and his father King Thranduil sat to the left of Galadriel.

"You look much nicer now my Lady." Legolas whispered in Sirabi's ear.

"Maybe so but I am no lady of yours." Gimli, who was now sitting next to Legolas, laughed at Sirabi's sharp comeback. She smiled contentedly. All she had to do now was convince herself she still hated the extremely handsome Elf sitting next to her.

**~~**

    Soon, nearly all of the speeches were over, Sirabi had been called up and she had said thank you for the hospitality (she had to kick Legolas when he choked on his water) and Arwen, Aragorn and Gimli had all said their thank yous, with much applause to Arwen and Aragorn. Gimli got a lot of laughs. Now it was time for Legolas and Thranduil to talk.

    "We thank you for having us here and, as always, it has been a pleasure. Lothlorien is as much our home as Greenwood is. We will be back soon hopefully, to see friends and to hopefully make new ones, if they will allow us." Legolas looked directly at Sirabi when he said that. She simply stuck out her tongue at him childishly, Legolas was quite taken aback.

    King Thranduil said thank you also and watched keenly as Legolas and Sirabi attempted to talk. Lady Galadriel said nothing; she never did at balls and feasts.

    "So," Legolas began unsurely.

"Great way to start a conversation Legolas." Sirabi said smoothly.

    Legolas blushed and sat back; they didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the meal. 

**~~**

    Groaning evidently, Sirabi sat back, slouching in her seat. It was time to dance and Sirabi hated dancing. It was the bane of her life. Back at college, whenever there was a dance, no one would ask her because she was a Goth. Completely unfair because Sirabi was a nice girl. Galadriel watched as Sirabi slouched further down. She tried not to laugh.

    "I am sorry my Lady, I really don't like to dance." Sirabi groaned.

"You don't have to dance but I am sure you will disappoint a lot of Elves tonight my friend. Including dear Legolas who is making his way over right now." Galadriel let loose a giggle at Sirabi's paling face. Sirabi covered her head.

    "No, no, no, no, no…" Sirabi whispered, "Not Legolas…not him." 

"Sirabi?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah?" She croaked, looking up and feeling suddenly afraid.

    Get a grip Sirabi! It's just one dance! Sirabi scolded herself.

"Uum… would you… I mean, if you want…" Legolas stuttered.

    Sirabi couldn't believe it, Legolas was stuttering! And he was turning an interesting shade of red…

"I'll dance with you." Sirabi spared him the pain.

    Legolas looked up and smiled. Sirabi stood up and he took her hand delicately. The music was soft and in Elvish, it sounded similar to My Immortal by Evanescance, how ironic…

    Sirabi felt Legolas wrap an arm around her slim waist and she placed one hand on his shoulder, then she broke free from his other hand and wrapped that one around his neck too. Legolas smiled discreetly and hugged Sirabi close. He felt her head rest on his shoulder and he rested his chin on the top of her hair, closing his eyes. Legolas had no idea why she was so pleasant now but he hoped it wouldn't change, she was nicer this way. They swayed to the music, unaware of the envying glances from both males and females, also unaware of a very drunk Gimli making kissing noises behind Legolas and Sirabi's back.

    The song ended soon, too soon. Sirabi reluctantly released herself from Legolas's embrace and looked into his crystal blue eyes shyly.

"Thank you… my Lady." Legolas bowed down and kissed Sirabi's hand.

    Sirabi said nothing but walked away in silence, out of the ballroom and into the gardens outside. She was so confused now; did she not hate Legolas Greenleaf? Did she not think him arrogant and selfish? If so, then why was she so happy when he kissed her hand?

    Sirabi heard a cough behind her and her shoulders fell. She slowly turned around, dreading Legolas's face.

    It was not him however, it was King Thranduil. Sirabi suddenly felt very nervous and fidgeted noticeably. Thranduil laughed.

"Don't fear me child. I just came to see if you were okay. You did not thank my son for the dance." He looked upon Sirabi.

    "I… I'm sorry… I have to go." Sirabi brushed past Thranduil and walked further into the gardens, the soft moonlit glow resting on her face.

    "Did I upset you?" Legolas whispered from behind into Sirabi's ear.

"I hate you." Sirabi sighed.

"Why?"

"You act all caring and nice one minute and the next you are so… mean." Sirabi turned to face Legolas, who was looking up to the sky.

    "I am confused about what I feel." He answered.

"And you think I'm not? I'm supposed to be a student. A student that dresses like a Goth and worries about her exams. Not a young woman who worries about what dress to wear, about what to feel or worries about her mother every five seconds because she's afraid that her father is killing her!" Sirabi stomped on the ground and felt tears slip past.

    Legolas hesitated, and then pulled her into a hug. He did not know how to relate.

"As long as I'm here you don't have to worry." He said.

"But you are leaving in a week." Sirabi leaned against his chest.

"Oh… I had forgotten." Legolas said bashfully.

    "Not so perfect now huh?" Sirabi laughed slightly.

"Come on, the dancing is not over. Will you dance with me again?" Legolas asked.

Sirabi nodded and wiped away her tears.

    "Good, Gimli wishes to dance with you too, he said something about not letting some stinking Elf have all the fun." Legolas waited for a laugh.

Sirabi did laugh, Sirabi also danced again with Legolas and with a staggering Gimli, who told her about ninety times that Legolas, and I quote,

"Wuvs you too much darlin'"

**~~**

Rogue mystique: I love it when Gimli's drunk! Poor Sirabi, don't worry though! One warning though, things have to get worse before they get better.


	5. Row row row your boat

Rogue mystique: I took this story down and put it back up again… don't know why… oh well, on with my nice, fictional story!

**~~**

Chapter Five

    Sirabi rolled over in her bed and fell face first onto the floor. Muttering several curses under her breath, she stood up quickly and scowled at Nianda who was laughing in the doorway. 

"Not funny! It hurts…" Sirabi rubbed her jaw.

"Just get dressed, Lady Galadriel wants to see you." Nianda shook her head and walked away.

"So much for being my maid…" Sirabi muttered.

    Sirabi pulled on a pair of black leggings and a loose wine red shirt (like those shirts in Pirates Of The Caribbean.). She combed her hair and walked out of the room briskly. 

**~~**

    Outside, Galadriel sat alone beside her mirror, waiting for Sirabi to come. Sure enough, Sirabi came running ungracefully down the steps.

"Sorry! Am I late?" Sirabi blew a strand of raven black hair out of her face.

"No, you are not. Come, sit. Did you have fun last night?" Galadriel smiled knowingly.

"Yes, Gimli was very funny, trying to dance and all. Legolas was actually _nice_ to me and I will miss everyone that is going…" Sirabi trailed away.

    Galadriel laughed and watched as Aragorn and Arwen came to their side.

"Hello Sirabi. Gimli is looking for you. He wants to know if would like to come riding with us." Aragorn said.

"Oh no. No way. I hate horses. Can't ride them and I'm not going to before you say anything." Sirabi backed away.

    Arwen shrugged and walked away. Aragorn smiled sadly.

"We are leaving soon Sirabi." He said kindly.

"What? Why?" Sirabi shouted.

"We have to go back to Gondor. We _are _the King and Queen after all." Aragorn laughed.

    Sirabi sighed and her shoulders slumped. Everyone was leaving. Not fair. Galadriel eyed her suspiciously.

"You told Legolas you hate Elves. Care to explain?" Sirabi blushed in shame.

"Ugh… I was angry, my favourite C.D had been snapped by two nosy Elves and I wasn't too happy about Legolas being my escort." Sirabi sat down in a huff.

    "Why not? Legolas's father, Thranduil, is a dear friend of mine and Legolas is a good Elf." Galadriel was intrigued. "Plus, you were very kind to Arwen when you met her and I."

    "Just call me a feminist. You and Arwen treated me kindly when you met me. Legolas did not." Sirabi said curtly.

    "Very well. That was all I wanted to know." Galadriel dismissed Sirabi.

**~~**

    Sirabi walked through the halls of Lothlorien once more. Certain Elves were throwing her strange looks, disturbing her greatly. Finally, after the twentieth glare, Sirabi stopped the accusing Elf and looked him in the eye.

    "Excuse me but do you have a problem?" Sirabi said firmly.

"No my lady…" The Elf said spitefully.

"Bull. Tell me, Elves have been throwing me glares all night and I want to know why."

"You don't belong here! Who are you? Some pitiful little mortal that won't stop crying or acting as if she's queen. Just leave, no one wants you here." The Elf spat.

    Sirabi stood shocked, how could some one say that when they don't know the full story? The Elf turned on his heel and walked away.

"How dare you… you don't even know why I cry!" Sirabi yelled.

    Legolas heard the cry and ran to Sirabi, who was nearly crying… nearly. She refused to cry again.

"My Lady? Are you okay?" Legolas tried to take her arm but Sirabi shook it off.

    "Why does no one want me here?" Sirabi whispered, her voice filled with venom.

"What? Did someone say something?" Legolas growled.

"Leave me alone, I know when I'm not welcome." Sirabi spun around and left.

    She was twenty. Who was she? Was all of this real? She wanted to go home and help her mother, to live her own life. No one had let her grow and live.

    Meanie Elves.

**~~**

    Gimli trotted up to a fuming Sirabi.

"Hey lass? Why didn't you come riding?" Gimli demanded.

"Horses hate me. I hate horses." Sirabi sat down on a marble step.

"You are a strange young lady you know?" Gimli sat next to her.

"Why? Oh god, are you turning against me too?" Sirabi rolled her eyes.

    "What? No! It's just, Aragorn doesn't cry as much as you and you dislike wearing dresses." Gimli blabbed on.

"I'm just different. Dresses make me uncomfortable and well, I'm gonna stop crying now." Sirabi nodded her head.

    Gimli clapped her shoulder and stood up.

"Well, will you come to the river with us?" Gimli attempted puppy dog eyes.

"Okay… just don't do that with your eyes again!" Sirabi laughed.

    Gimli and Sirabi made their way down to the river where Legolas, Aragorn and Arwen were waiting.

    "Hello there! Are you not angry now?" Legolas said carefully, he knew how angry this girl could get.

"I'm fine… for now that is. So, what are we doing here?" Sirabi skipped to the riverbed.

    "Just admiring the scenery, the males want to go downstream though…" Arwen looked a little worried. "I guess I should join them…"

"Can I come? Oh oh! Please?" Sirabi begged.

    Aragorn gave her a funny look and nodded slowly, unsure whether this unpredictable girl should be allowed in a boat. Sirabi jumped up and down in excitement.

    Four boats drifted slightly off shore and everyone climbed in. Aragorn and Arwen were in one boat while Sirabi, Legolas and Gimli got a boat to their selves.

    After a while of Sirabi dropping her oars about seven times, the five friends were well on their way down the river. Sirabi felt very peaceful and tried to ignore the comments she had been given before. It was hard to worry about them, trees skimmed the edge of the water and the occasional bird would sing aloud.

    Sirabi's peace was disturbed quickly though because Legolas and Arwen had signalled to stop. Aragorn whispered to the two Elves.

    "Rogue Orcs?" He questioned.

Legolas and Arwen nodded. Their acute hearing obviously picked up the far off trudging of footsteps. Everyone turned their boats and tried to go back upstream as fast as they could. It was too late though.

    All around them on the banks were nigh on fifty Orcs, all aiming crude black bows and arrows at each of the five friends.

    "You know, I thought things like this only happened in Fan Fictions…" Sirabi whispered, earning a confused glance from Legolas. "Never mind."

    "You don't happen to have a very large can of Orc spray with you huh Aragorn?" Sirabi laughed. Then she decided to shut up because the Orcs pulled their bowstrings further back.

"Great, just great…" Gimli grunted.

**~~**

Rogue mystique: by da way, Sirabi came from… (Coughs loudly then whispers) The Lion King. SSSHH! Don't tell anyone… oh crap, anyone can read dis! Oh well, I like it! Plus I have a weird obsession with the moon so.. Meh…


End file.
